what is it to you
by thethe2020
Summary: Bella is a tomboy living in Forks with her father Police chief Charlie. Her life is turned upside down when the Cullens show up in town. Things will never be the same for Bella. Will the Cullens be the ones to break down the walls that she has built around her to keep people out?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so I have been going over a bunch of my stories that I have on my computer. Most of them I did have on here at one time or another. I working on slowly bringing my stories back along with several new ones. You have read the original version of this you will notice that there are some differences. I will be going back over all of my stories. for those of you who have followed me from the begging I thank you for your support. I will try to update as much as possible but with work I'm not sure how often that will be. I promise there will be an update at least once a month.**

**As you will probably notice my spelling and grammar sucks. If you want to help with that please PM me. other than that please tell me what you think and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Bella hurry up or you are going to be late for School" Charlie yelled from outside my door.

"Chill dad" I said as I walk out of my bed room in a Ramones t-shirt and a pair of old faded baggy jeans with holes in the knees.

"Come on get out that door and off to school, I'm off to the station now. Try to stay out of trouble today. I don't need another call from the school saying that you got into another fight" Charlie stated as he headed out of the door to go to work at the police station. Whatever I thought as I grabbed my skate board and backpack. As I headed out the door I grabbed a pop-tart and my leather jacket. As I skated to school all I could think about was the fact that I only need five hundred more dollars to get a set of wheels that had a motor attached to them. The only thing was talking Charlie into letting me get a motorcycle. But that was not going to happen due to living in Forks the rainiest city in the U.S.A. Just as I got in to the school parking lot someone in a stupid Volvo hit a puddle and splashed me with water.

"Watch where your fucking going you wanna be rich soccer mom" I shouted at the car and gave them the finger. Heading to my first class, Spanish, I was pissed, and getting a headache from all the talk of new students, like I really care who was at the school. Sitting at my desk and being thankful that I did not have anyone sitting next to me. I pulled out my Car and Driver magazine.

"Class we have some new students in our class. Please introduce yourselves" the teacher said.

"My name is Jasper Hale. My name is Rosalie Hale. My name is Emmett Cullen." I heard coming from the front of the class, not bothering to look up from my magazine.

"Ok there are empty desks...where Bella is sitting have a seat there" the teacher said in an uneasy voice. No one likes putting other students next to me if they can help it.

"What are you reading" a female voice asked, ignoring her I turned the page. "Bitch" the same voice said under her breath.

"Never said I wasn't, but say that again and I will rearrange your fucking face" I replied as I looked at her for the first time. She was beautiful, long blond hair, she could have been a model. I hated her right away, people that are beautiful as her are spoiled and want everything to be theirs and all of the attention. But she did seem stunned that I respond back to her. Soon her stunned look turned into a smile.

"My name is Rosalie. That is my brother Jasper and boyfriend Emmett" Rosalie said pointing to a boy with honey colored hair; he was the most handsome boy I had ever seen. What the fuck handsome, I must be going crazy thinking a boy is handsome. The other boy was big and had short dark curly hair; he could be a body builder.

"Hey" I said as I went back to my magazine. Just then class started.

"Bella why don't you sit with us at lunch, that way you can meet the rest of the family" Rosalie stated when the bell rang.

"How many people are in your family and do you guys sit together" I asked as I gathered up my stuff.

"Five and yes, why do you ask" Jasper replied.

"First I didn't know your name was Rosalie and more than likely you guys will be sitting at my table anyways. Unless you want to be crowded at another table" I said as I started to head to my next class.

"Well you never said who you where talking to" Jasper commented as he followed me.

"Whatever" I muttered and continued on to my next class. The rest of the morning went by uneventful, when lunch came around I was about ready to hit someone, I was so sick and tired of hearing about the Cullens and the Hales. I went over to my table and sat down, I'm so glad that I had the table to myself. With almost every one scared of me, I was left alone. I sat down at my table and started to read my Car and Driver magazine and listen to my I-pod while ignoring everything around me.

_Let me hear you scream_

_I'm black and bruised, beat up but still I take the blows_

_'Cause all I need is blood and sweat and skin and bones_

_I'll take this rage, rattle your cage, nobody said it's easy_

_It's do or die, only the strong survive, get ready for the last stand!_

_Get ready, I'm your hangman!_

_Let me hear you scream like you want it!_

_Let me hear you yell like you mean it!_

_If you gotta, GO DOWN!_

_GO LOUD!_

_GO STRONG!_

_GO PROUD!_

_GO ON!_

_GO HARD OR GO HOME!_

_Let me hear you! (let me hear you!)_

_Let me hear you! (let me hear you!)_

_Let me hear you scream!_

_I'll pull you up and push you right back in your place_

_I'll take you down and wipe that smile right off your face_

_I'll watch you break, you're mine to take, don't blink, you just might miss it!_

_It's all or nothing, nowhere left to run, are you ready for the last fight?_

_Get ready with the war cry!_

"Aren't you going to eat anything" Rosalie asked.

"The food here can kill you, it's almost as bad as my cooking which will kill you" I replied not looking up from my magazine.

"It's not healthy to skip meals" a male voice stated.

"No one fucking asked you buddy" I snapped as I looked up and glared at them. Besides Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper there was a pixie like girl with black hair and a boy with hair that looked like a penny.

"This is Edward Hale and Alice Cullen there together. Edward, Alice this is Bella" Rosalie said.

"Bella what are you wearing you look like a boy. Rose and I need to take you shopping" Alice sang.

"I like my clothes and I don't shop" I snapped as I gathered up my stuff to leave. By this point the whole cafeteria was quite and staring at me. Waiting to see what I'll do next and if there's going to be a fight. "Take a fucking picture it will last longer. You fucking freaks" I shouted to everyone in the cafeteria. Everyone quickly went back to whatever they were doing.

"Wait don't leave, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Pleases stay" Alice blurted out.

"Whatever. First you didn't hurt my feelings I'm a tomboy and I don't care what I wear. Second I'm going to the gym so I can hit something there, unless one of you is volunteering to let me use you as a punching bag. Which is highly doubtful" I said as started to leave.

"Wait please stay, at least a little while longer" Jasper said as he grabbed my arm. I pulled my arm a way after being shocked by Jasper.

"Look I'm going to the gym, you guys can follow if you want" I said as I stared heading to the gym, and being followed by all five of them. I'm getting too fucking soft. Why am I letting them come along in first place? Why won't they leave me alone? I wish they would just leave me alone. If it wasn't for the fact that I can't take on all five of them I would have hit one of them by now. I wonder how many I could take on, how much trouble would I get in if I hit them any ways? I was ripped out of my thoughts by Alice.

"Can I give you a makeover Bella" Alice asked out of nowhere. That got me to stop dead in my tracks and whip around to glare at her.

"There is no fucking way that you will ever give me a makeover or take me shopping Alice. For the record anything that does not revolve around sports, cars, motorcycles, skating, guns, burping, farting, fighting, or racing I will not be evolved in it" I said with pure hatred for her. How dare she even ask me that I thought as I punched the locker next to me.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think. If there are any of my older stories that you remember and would like me to work on next. or if you would like to know what else I'm working on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own Twilight. also anyone let me know through PM if you want to help me with my spelling and grammar. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I hit the locker so hard that I dented it and caused my knuckles to bleed. All of the Cullens and Hales tensed up when they saw the blood, "if you guys don't like blood then leave and don't come back because this is nothing" I said as I shook my hand. Besides for a bit of a sting my hand didn't hurt at all. They all had a shocked look on their faces, and Alice looked hurt. I could really care less if I hurt Alice's feelings or not. I just turned back around and started heading to the gym again.

"Do you want me to go down to the nurses office with you, so she can take a look at your hand" Jasper asked sounding worried.

"No I'm not going to the fucking nurse this is nothing. I have had so much worse" I said.

"You should at least have your hand checked to see if anything is broken" Jasper said as he grabbed my hand to look at it. the cool touch of his fingers felt nice on my hand. I must have bruised the bone, or something like that.

"I can move my fingers and my hand doesn't hurt; and it wouldn't be the first time I broke my knuckles or hand, nor will it be the last" I said as I ripped my hand out of his. I'm starting to think that the Cullens and the Hales are the cold ones from the La Push legends. I know that they turn into werewolves, so the whole deal about the clod ones have to be true as well. I just shook my head as I continued to the gym. "Hey Coach" I said as I walked into the gym. Coach has to be one of the few teachers that will put up with me. I guess it is because I'm the best one in the class.

"Hi Bella" Coach said.

"I'm going to tap up my hand then hit something" I said as I walked to the locker room.

"What did you hit this time" Coach asks trying to be serious but failing at it.

"A locker no big deal" I said. The way Coach looks at it as long I don't people up he could care less what I hit.

"Ok at lest you didn't hit anyone, and who are your friends here" Coach asked. I was somewhat shocked I didn't know that they had still fallowed me down to the gym.

"The new kids, they aren't my friends, they just won't leave me alone and I can't take on all five of them at once" I replied.

"I see your finally getting a brain" Coach said laughing. Coach has to be the only person I will not talk back to or argue with. Since he sees me for who I am, plus he doing whatever he can to get me a scholarship to get out of this hell hole Besides my father he is the only one I trust in this god forsaken town. As I went into the locker room and taped up my hand. I have three bloody knuckles but thankfully I won't need stitches this time. I changed into a pair of black shorts and a black t-shirt. Thankfully I have gym after lunch; gym must be my all time favorite class.

"So are you going to hit the bag or do you want to get into the ring" Coach asked.

"The bag" I said after a second. "You said we would be going into the ring during class today, so I get to go after Mike; so I can wait."

"That's right we start wrestling today. Try and go easy on everyone" Coach said laughing. Ignoring him I walked over to the punching bag and just started hitting it with everything I had. This is one of the only times I'm truly happy; and able to deal with everything that has happened in my life. My fucking mom leavening us for some minor-league baseball player, he wasn't even that good of a player. Sue Clearwater thinking that I should be more lady like and know how to cook so I can help Charlie out more. Jacob Black for thinking that I love him and that I'm his imprint, even after I have beaten the shit out of him more times than I can count. This entire fucking town for looking down at me; all because I'm different than all the other girls in this town. Having the new kids fowling me almost everywhere I go and wanting to be my friends. Almost every one trying to get me to act more like a girl, to grow up, and be nicer to everyone. Why can't every one let me be who I want to be? I can't wait until I'm 18 then I'm going to get the fuck out of this town and able to be myself and not have every one looking down their noses at me. I let out all of my anger and frustration out on the bag, until coach told me lunch was over. I was covered I a layer of sweet.

"Feel any better Bella? You were really going after that bag like crazy. You might want to think about skipping wrestling today and maybe cool off by running or keep at the bag. We don't need you hurting any one...again" Coach said.

"Ok, Can I keep up with the bag after I run a few laps" I asked.

"Sure, have at it just keep yourself hydrated. Your new friends just left in case you were wondering" Coach said.

"O them I forgot they where even here, O well maybe they will leave me alone now" I said. Coach just laughed and went to get the class started as I started to run some laps. After running for half the class I went back to the punching bag. As the class was wrapping up Coach came over and told me to hit the locker room and get changed and I could leave early so I could have the nurse retyped my hand. I took my time getting changed, since Coach would make sure I went to the nurse. I hate seeing the nurse, she over reacts way too much. She will probably think that I need stitches, an x-ray of my hand, and go straight to the ER. As soon as I got to the nurse's office I was right I was told I need to go the ER, I need an x-ray of my hand and stitches. The only good thing is that I get to skip the rest of school; and I was able to convene the nurse and Charlie to let me just ride my skate board to the ER. Charlie is just going to meet me there if anything is serious, which is highly unlikely. When I got to the ER I was told I was going to be treated by the new Doctor. Just fucking Great, not long after I was in the room the doctor came in. He had blond hair and looked like he could be an actor; He must be the Cullen's and Hales dad, since he was just as good looking as the rest of them they have to be the ones from the La Push legions.

"Hello I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen" He said.

"Hey" I replied.

"So what do we have here, it says here that you need an x-ray and stitches" Dr. Cullen said

"Look doc the nurse at the school just over reacts all the time, I just need my hand retype witch I can do myself" I replied

"Call me Carlisle, and why don't you let me take a look at your hand" Carlisle said.

"Whatever" I said as I stuck my hand out for him to look at.

"Well you don't need stitches. But what happened to cause this" Carlisle asked.

"I hit a locker, no big deal" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Why would you hit a locker" Carlisle asked stunned.

"Well your daughter Alice pissed me off so it was either hit a locker or her. And I have a much better chance of winning against the locker than five against one" I replied. Carlisle didn't seem to like my answer at all.

"What did Alice do to upset you" Carlisle asked.

"She wanted to give me a fucking make over and none of your kids will leave me the fuck alone" I replied with a sigh. "Can I go I don't need an x-ray, and if you insist on doing something then you can tape my hand up" I said.

"Well I want to do an x-ray just in case anything could be wrong, this sounds like this happens a lot. So I just want to make sure everything is ok" Carlisle said

"This is your way of getting back at me for not playing nice with your kids right" I asked glaring at him.

"No not at all Bella" Carlisle said laughing. After my x-ray was done and Carlisle took a look at it he told me there were no new breaks but he was not that happy about all the old breaks there were in my hand. He wanted to know how I got all of them. I simple told him the same way I my hand is the way it is hitting things and people. Carlisle taped my hand up and gave me a speech about how I shouldn't be hitting people or things that are not meant to be hit, and I should be more careful. It was the same speech that Charlie always gives me and I don't listen to that one there was no way in hell that I would listen to Carlisle's little speech and I think he knew that to.

"Ok Bella you can go now. By the way how are you getting home" Carlisle asked.

"Skate board" I said as I headed to the door and opened it.

"Why don't you give your dad a call to pick you up" Carlisle said.

"I don't need my dad to pick me up and I will get home however the fuck I want to" I snapped as I walked out of the room and slammed the door. I can't wait to get home.

When I got home I looked through the fridge, freezer, and the cupboard and there was nothing to eat. Fuck that's right we ate the last of Sue Clearwater's cooking last night. So pizza for dinner tonight I thought as I flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Around three a clock I turned off the TV and went over to the phone and gave Sue Clearwater a call, to tell her that we had finished off all of the food she had cooked for us. Sue told me to have Charlie come on over tomorrow when he gets off work to pick up some more food for us; and a whole speech about how I should learn how to cook and how its time I grow up and be more lady like. With that I hung up on her, I'm in no mood to listen to that shit. About ten minutes later I got a call from Charlie yelling at me about hanging up on Sue and how I should show here more respect since she takes time out of her own busy day to cook us food so that way we don't live off of pizza or eating at the diner all the time. I just yelled back how I hate people telling me that I have to change and be more lady like. That shut him up real quick, and he said we would talk about it when he got home. I figured that I should do my home work, I worked on that until I got board and then went back to watching TV. About twenty minutes before Charlie got off work I order the pizza. The pizza showed up at the same time Charlie did. Charlie was beyond pissed at me, apparently Carlisle called him as well.

"Bella, do you know what it's like getting a phone call from the new doctor asking me if I have thought about anger management for you; along with the call I got from Sue earlier saying that you hung up on her again. I don't know what to do with you anymore. You are always getting into fights, most of the calls I get are about you. I just don't know what to do any more, I raised you the best that I could, but apparently I didn't do that good of a job" Charlie was saying until I interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it you just have to wait until I fucking turn eighteen" I shouted at him

"What dose turning eighteen have to do with any of this" Charlie shouted back.

"You know dame well what turning eighteen means, I'll be an adult and I'll be out of your life so you and this town don't have to worry about what I do or whether or not I live or die" I yelled at him.

"Bella is that what you think I want" Charlie asked sounding shocked.

"Yes that's what everyone it this town wants" I snapped.

"Bella that is as far from the truth as possible, you are my daughter I don't ever want to lose you. You hear me I will look this world over if you ever disappear and I would not stop until I found you" Charlie said as reached out and hugged me. This scared the shit out of me Charlie is like me and doesn't really like showing how much he cares for someone.

"Ok dad, hey can we talk about this latter the pizza is getting cold and the game is about to start" I said as I pulled away from Charlie.

"That's right who's playing again" Charlie said as he grabbed a beer and a pop and brought them into the living room while I grabbed the pizza.

"Redskin vs. Raiders" I said as I grabbed a slice of pizza.

"That's right so same bet as usual" Charlie asked he opened his beer.

"Yep, and you're going down dad and all I need is five hundred more dollars and I can get myself a set of wheels" I said with my mouth full of pizza.

"Bella use some of the manners I taught you" Charlie said while laughing.

"What is there someone important hiding in this room and you forgot to tell me" I asked while I opened up my pop and laughing.

"No, not unless there something you forgot to tell me. I guess your right what's the point of using manners when it's just the two of us here" Charlie said then let out a huge burp.

"Nice one dad" I said laughing.

"Thank you, I bet you can't bet that" Charlie said

"Your on, old man" I said and took a huge swig of pop and then let out a huge burp.

"You win, all hale the queen of burps" Charlie said laughing. Then we went back to watching the game. With Charlie rutting for the Redskin and me rutting for the Raiders, the game ended with the Raiders winning by one touché down.

"Come on old man pay up" I said sticking my hand out for the money.

"Fine here's your money just don't rub it in" Charlie said handing me a fifty dollar bill.

"Thanks dad, just four hundred fifty to go before I can get my ride" I said as I grabbed the money.

"Come on lets clean up this mess before we go off to bed" Charlie said as he started to pick up the empty cans that where all over the floor.

"Fine" I said as I grabbed the empty pizza box. With every the living room cleaned up.

"Bella we still need to talk about what happened today" Charlie said as he sat down at the dining room table.

"Fine" I said with a sigh and sat down in another chair.

"So are you going to tell me what happened" Charlie said after a while of us just staring at each other.

"Well what do you want to know" I asked.

"Let's start off with why you hung up on Sue again" Charlie said.

"She started going off again on how I need to learn how to cook and grow up and be more lady like so I can help you out more and not be such a burden on you and the rest of the town" I said.

"That again, well I guess I can be thankful that you just hung up on her and not cusses her out then hang up on her" Charlie said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Do you wish I was more lady like and knew how to cook" I asked looking down at the table. It times like this that make me wish I was already eighteen so I could just leave. I know I could change, but with as much as I hate this town I refuse to change for them. Since they made me this way.

"No I want you to be whoever you want to be and if that's a tomboy who can't cook that's fine, I just wish you didn't get into so many fights" Charlie said. "Ok so what happened with the doctor in the ER" Charlie asked after a second.

"Do you want to know what happened there or the whole story" I asked all the while kicking myself once I said that.

"The whole story" Charlie said. I sighed and told him the whole story about what had happened today at school and at the ER. "So that's where that call came from, no one had filled them in on you and how you act" Charlie said sighing.

"Am I really that hard to live with? Maybe I should just leave now so I'm not such a burden on you" I said looking down at the table.

"Bella don't even think that at all. The only hard thing is all the phone calls I keep getting about you fighting. But I'm also glad that you know how to stick up for yourself and what you believe in and that you be yourself and not fowl the crowed" Charlie said Easy for him to say, He is not the one living the life I'm living.

"Thanks dad, but hey I didn't get into any fights today" I said

"That's right you didn't get into a fight today you just hit a locker" Charlie said laughing. "Come on kid time for bed" Charlie said getting up from the table.

When I got to school the next day all of the Cullens and Hales where standing around the front of the school, as if they were waiting for someone or something.

"Hey Bella" Jasper said as I got to the doors of the school. I just ignored them and went inside "What are you going to ignore us" Jasper asked as they followed me to my locker.

"Yep, and tell your dad thanks for the phone call he made to my dad yesterday" I said sarcastically.

"It couldn't have been that bad" Edward said.

"So asking my dad if he has ever thought about anger management for me, is what you consider not that bad" I ask raising an eye brow.

"What so wrong with asking that" Edward asked.

"It would be the same if someone called your dad and ask if Emmett was taking steroid" I shot back at him.

"So I'm guessing you got in trouble" Jasper asked sounding upset.

"A bit of trouble, my dad and I just got into a big fight; and it also doesn't help the fact that the gal that dose all the cooking for my dad and I, that I hung up on her yesterday" I said as I opened up my locker and put everything but the books I need in there.

"You have someone that's cooks for you" Rosalie asked

"Yep Sue Clearwater down at La Push, takes time out her busy day to cook us a bunch of food, that all we have to do is heat it up. So that way my dad and I don't live off pizza and food from the diner, since neither my dad or I know how to cook" I said as Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I headed to Spanish class.

"So why did you hang up on her yesterday" Jasper asked

"She pissed me off, she started to go off on how I need to grow up, become more lady like, and learn how to cook so I can help my dad out more and not be such a budded on him and the town" I said with a sigh as I plopped down at my desk.

"What does your dad think about that" Jasper asked

"He doesn't care, a he just wish that I wouldn't get into fights, but why the hell am I tell you guys all of this" I said as I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I started to list all the ways I could get the last four hundred fifty dollars that I needed. I could get forty bucks from Billy a month if I clean his house on the weekends when he and Charlie are fishing. fifteen bucks if I sell my skate board. twenty bucks if I sell my I-pod. It's going to take a long time to get the last four hundred fifty dollars that I need I thought with a sigh. Then it hit me betting, that's how I have gotten my all my money so far. I crossed off everything I had written and started to make a list of people I could get money from for the next game.

_fifty dollars from the blacks _

twenty_ dollars from Paul and Quill_

_fifty dollars from Charlie_

_ten dollars from Seth_

_thirty dollars from Sam_

That will give me one hundred eighty dollars I thought as I did the math.

"What do you need four hundred fifty dollars for" Jasper asked as he looked over at what I was writing. I just ignored him, I am not about to tell some rich kid that I'm struggling to save up enough money to get a car so Charlie does not have to drive me to school again this winter. "Come on Bella you can tell us, and maybe I can even help you get the money" Jasper said after a bit.

"So how much are you going to bet on the next football game" I asked. The way I look at it if he wants to help then he better bet.

"What" Jasper asked

"If you want to help then put your fat wallet were your mouth is and make a bet on the next football game" I said.

"Ok, who's playing" Jasper asked.

"Vikings VS Lions" I said. "So how much can I put you down for" I asked after a second.

"Put me down for a one hundred dollars, the Lions are so going to win" Emmett said.

"You're on and it's the Vikings that are going to win stupid" I said.

"That's a lot of money Bella" Jasper said.

"What your daddy doesn't let you make bets that high" I asked

"No that's not it, it's just that's a lot of money what happens if the Lions win, will you be able to pay one hundred dollars" Jasper asked

"None of your dame business are you going to place a bet or not" I asked.

"Fine put me down for fifty dollars on the Lions" Jasper said sighing.

"Ok I will collect from you guys the day after the game at school.

"Why where are you watching the game, because you can watch the game at our house" Emmett said.

"Nope I'm watching the game down at LA Push, I have to make sure the guys down there pay up" I said.

"That's not far" Emmett said.

"What I'm getting more money from La Push any ways" I said.

"Just wait until lunch Edward is going to want in on this bet you guys have" Rosalie said.

"Whatever" I said besides I got a ride down to La Push and I have five punching bags down there that I have not seen I a while" I said.

"That's right you don't have a car" Emmett said laughing.

"Fuck you what do you think I'm saving money up for" I said and with that the teacher started the class. Shortly after class started a note was tossed in front of me. I just shoved it to the side I had no interest of reading the note. About half way though class another note was tossed at me, again I just ignored the note. I didn't want to talk to any of them and why would it fucking mater where I watch the game and there was no fucking way that I would ever go near their house any ways.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think. Should I do something from Jasper's pov?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:I don't own Twilight. I know I've been update a lot right now. That is because I still have all of my work from the original version of this. So I've just redoing the plus I have a few days off from work so I can work on them. Again you want to help me with my spelling and grammar please PM me.**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Class had just ended, and before I could run out of the room Emmett grabbed my arm. "What do you want Emmett" I asked as I tried to pull away from him.

"Look Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to make fun of the fact that you don't have a car" Emmett said pleading with me.

"Look buddy I could give a dame as to what you say I just don't like fucking rich people that think they are better than everyone else and let the fuck go of me" I snapped at him.

"We just want to be your friends" Emmett said sounding hurt as he let go of my arm.

"Whatever I don't need friends or want any friends" I said as I walked out of the room. They are really starting to piss me off. I have a feeling that I will be living in the gym during lunch for the rest of my time at this hell hole called school. Thankfully everyone got the hint to stay away from me, sure no one ever came near me but they gave me even more room today. When lunch came I was so pissed with all the talk still going around about the new kids and all that fucking none scenes. I was on my way to the gym when I ran into Mike.

"Hey Bella want to go out on a date with me" Mike asked. I swear Mike has to be the only moron here that doesn't get the hint that I hate his guts and will never go out with him. No matter how often I beat him up. I swear Mike has the goal to bang every single female student at this school; and since I'm the last one that he has yet to sleep with. He refuses to leave me alone.

"Not in your life you fucking asshole" I replied as I pushed passed him.

"O come on Bella don't be like that. I know you like me, you don't have to hide it any more" Mike said as he grabbed me and tried to shove me up angst the wall.

"Big mistake buddy" I said as I keened him in the balls.

"You're going to regret ever doing that" Mike said as he fell to the floor as he grabbed his crotch.

"Whatever you say" I said as I was about to walk off only to be grabbed by Mike as he tried to pull me down to the ground. He is going to be sorry that he ever talked to me in the first place. I just snapped when he grabbed me. I jumped at him ready to beat the shit out of him. The next thing I know is that I have three teachers trying pulling me off of Mike; and Mike is covered in blood and is black and blue. But I don't care I just keep going on punching him over and over as the teachers are trying to rip me off of him. Next thing I know a pair of cold arms wrap around me and I'm pulled me off of Mike. I just start going crazy as I'm trying to get at Mike and go after whoever is keeping me from Mike at the same time.

"I'm not going to put you down, until you calm down" said a voice that I sadly knew all too well.

"Fuck you Jasper. Put me down right now or you are going to be sorry" I Yelled.

"I'm not scared of you, and until you can calm down you're not going down" Jasper said.

"Can you take her to the office" a teacher asked Jasper. "And you should be lucky that you didn't kill Mike" the same teacher said looking at me.

"O stop fucking over reacting he just has a broken nose, a split lip, two black eyes, and some bruises " I stated. The teacher looked shocked that I knew what was wrong with Mike. Thou they really shouldn't be. I've been getting in fights for so long I can tell you exactly what I broke just by looking at the person.

"Sure I can take her to the office" Jasper said as he started to head off to the office still holding me. When we got to the office the Ms. Cope knew exactly why I was there.

"Ok Bella you know the drill" Ms. Cope said with a sigh and pulled out my file and paper that would be added to my file about this fight. "O you can put her down and go back to lunch" Ms. Cope said to Jasper.

"...Ok" Jasper said as he put me down, and slowly left the office.

"Ok let's get this over with" Ms. Cope said. "Name"

"Mike Newton" I replied

"Again, ok how bad this time" Ms. Cope asked

"Broken nose, a split lip, two black eyes, and some bruises" I replied.

"That bad, ok what brought it on this time" Ms. Cope asked.

"I was on my way to the gym when Mike came up to me and asked me on a date. I said no and continued on to the gym, Mike grabbed me and shoved me up ageist the wall and told me that I wanted to date him. I keened him in the ball and was about to walk off when he grabbed me again. I just flipped and started to hit him the next thing I know I have three teachers trying to pull me off of him. And come on Ms. Cope you know dame well that isn't too bad. Well maybe for Mike it is, but hopefully he will leave me alone now" I said.

"Ok take a seat and I go and give this to the principal" Ms. Cope said as she got up from her desk.

"Whatever" I said as I sat down in one of the chairs in the main office.

"Bella get in here now" Mr. Green said from his office after a few minutes. "Ok I just got off the phone with your dad" Mr. Green said as I walked into his office.

"How long this time" I asked.

"Not this time Swan" Mr. Green said. "You have missed too much school as it is, and it seems you just think of it as vacation any ways. Besides Mike has been in here just as often as you for harassing the female students anyways. So you're not getting expelled this time. So finish up your lunch and go to class."

"Ok, see you latter" I shouted as I felt the office.

"I better not be seeing you latter" Mr. Green yelled after me. Since lunch was almost over and I had gym next any ways I just head down to the gym. About half way to the gym I run into the Cullens and the Hales, and they are blocking my path to the gym. Shit was the only thought that came to mind when I saw them. I tried to ignore them and continue on to the gym but they just blocked my path to the gym.

"What the fuck do you guys want" I asked.

"It's not very lady like to use langue like that" Edward said.

"Who ever said I was trying to be lady like you fucking bastered. Now get the fuck out of my way so I can go to the gym" I said and so it begins with the whole fucking lady like shit.

"No" Jasper said.

"And why not" I asked getting pissed off again.

"We want to be your friends Bella, but you won't let us and we want to know why" Jasper replied.

"Who said I wanted friends besides friends just leave you when you need them the most, back stab you, use you, and want you to be someone you're not" I snapped at them.

"Is that way you are so mean towards everyone; it's because someone hurt you so you have decided to hurt everyone that you meet" Alice stated

"Yes I have been hurt, name one person in this world who has not been hurt. Besides I treat everyone in this town the same way they treat me, the only difference is that I'm not afraid to say it to their faces and fight back" I said as I slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Fuck why won't they leave me alone, they are fucking up all of my plans for leaving when I turn eighteen.

"Who hurt you" Jasper asked sounding upset and angry. I wonder...I think I need to talk to Sam about this.

"Let's see my mom ran off when I was six so she could marry some minor league baseball player. The town pretty much turned its back on my dad and I when we needed help. The people down at La Push where the only ones that helped us out when we needed it; and since all the kids there around my age where boys. I learned how to play sports, how to fight, how to fix a car, how to ride a dirt bike, and how to stand up for myself. Everyone in town thought it was cute that I was a tomboy, until I turned thirteen. Then everyone in the entire town and everyone in La Push started to look down their noose at me; all because they believed it was time for me to grow up and act more lady like and stop being a tomboy. So I lost any and all friends I had, the only time any of my so called friends talk to me is when they want to bet on the next game, they are bored, or when they feel sorry for me. So I figure treat them they way they treat me only thing I fight back and I'm not afraid to say it to their faces what I think of them" I said looking down at the floor. I can't believe I told these people I barley know almost my entire life's story. "I can't wait until I turn eighteen and can get the hell out of this town" I said after a second.

"Bella how old are you" Jasper asked as he sat down next to me.

"seventeen" I said feeling week and vulnerable for telling them everything. Now they have stuff to use ageist me.

"How does your dad feel about all of this" Jasper asked.

"He hates all of the fights I get into but he is glad that I stand up for myself and don't follow the crowd but do what I want to do and not what is expected of me. But he's not the one they look down their noses at; they don't talk about him behind his back or when they think he's not paying attention." I said. "I hate feeling weak" I said to myself as I pulled my keens to my chest. But I have a feeling that Jasper heard me; because next thing I know is he has wrapped his arms around me and is trying to comfort me thou all it did was make me uncomfortable, as I felt myself go stiff.

"You're not weak Bella you're very strong, and we would never hurt you; just give us a chance to prove it to you" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Fine; but if the pixie mentions shopping or makeovers it not going to be pretty" I said as I felt myself finally cave. Thou I know that it won't last long at all.

"Aw but there fun, I love shopping and giving makeovers" Alice said whining.

"I don't fucking care, I will not be a part of that shit" I said pulling myself out of Jaspers arms and standing up. It felt so weird being in Jasper's arms. It felt like I belonged there, but at the same time I was so uncomfortable being held by him like that. I don't like it when people show affection towards me. I'm not used to it and I hate it. "Now I'm heading to the gym, and if you try and stop me there will be hell to pay" I said as I started to head toward the gym.

"Hey Bella what are your planes after school today; maybe you can come over to our house after school today" Jasper said.

"Going down to the police station after school and bug my dad until he gets off work. Then we are going to La Push for dinner and pick up our food. Besides I need to get the betting pool going down there for the next game" I said.

"O that's right Emmett and Jasper mentioned that you where taking bets on the next game; put me down for one hundred on the Lions" Edward said.

"Ok you're lost" I said over my shoulder as I headed to the gym finally.

"Bella you know the drill laps now" Coach said.

"Yes coach" I replied.

"O and by the way Bella you are band from the gym during lunch for the next three days along with a week of running laps in gym" Coach said.

"Yes coach" I replied with a sigh as I went into the locker room to change. I spent all of gym running laps. When gym was over all I could think about was that I only had 2 classes left. When I got to biology Edward was sitting at my table in the empty chair. Fuck was the only thing I could think of when I saw him sitting there. Sighing I walk over to where I sit and I flopped down in my chair.

"Hello" Edward said

"Sup" I replied.

"Wow you can be nice to people" Jessica said with a sneer.

"O go find a dick and fuck yourself on it Jessica" I replied.

"Well apparently its some people you can be nice to" Jessica said trying to sound hurt. "Edward it's best if you and your family leave this freak alone" Jessica said turning her attention to Edward.

"And why would that be" Edward asked. All I could think was here comes the back stabbing.

"O she lies, steals, cheats, is a nut case, acts like a boy, and I heard that she has been looking into becoming a boy and that she likes girls" Jessica said.

"Fuck you bitch" I said. I swear that everyone around here needs to get new material, I've hear all of this before. It also took everything I had to not hit her.

"I wasn't talking to you, freak" Jessica replied.

"Well at least I know how to keep my legs closed" I said with a smirk.

"Why you little freak, how dare you say that to me" Jessica yelled as she tried to slap me. But I ducked out of the way before she could hit me. But the teacher saw everything.

"Jessica principal's office now" the teacher said. Just before I was about to punch her.

"But Bella started it" Jessica whined.

"That may be true, but for once she wasn't thronging any punches you where. Again principal's office now" the teacher said. Then the teacher started the class. Class went by uneventful but Edward kept staring at me throughout class. When class finally ended I shot out of the class room as fast as I could. But unfortunately the second I was out of the classroom Edward grabbed my arm.

"Ok let's get this fucking back stabbing over with" I said Edward looked completely shocked by what I said.

"Why would I back stab you" Edward asked now it was my turn to be shocked.

"What other reason would you have to stop on my way to my next class" I asked.

"Well I wanted to make sure you where ok. What Jessica said was very hateful. I promise when I say my family and I would never hurt you" Edward said.

"Whatever you say, besides I have heard it all before and worse" I replied as I pulled my arm out of Edwards grip and headed to my last class of the day. When school was over I raced out of the school. The second I stepped outside the school I was surrounded by the Cullens and Hales.

"What do you guys want now" I asked with a sigh.

"We were wondering if you would like a ride and if you where ok" Jasper said.

"No I do not want a ride and I'm just peachy now leave me the fuck alone" I said as I tried to push passed them.

"Why don't you like us" Alice asked sound like she was going to cry.

"I thought we have been over this I don't like anyone" I replied.

"Why, you need to have some friends at least; and you're not going to make many with the way you act" Alice said.

"Why do you guys want to be my friends any ways" I asked. They didn't say anything at all. "I thought so. You don't know at all do you? When you do know let me know" I said as I walked off.

"Go home you are not going to La Push. You are grounded; I can't believe you got into a fight again" Charlie said as soon as I got into the police station.

"Whets the big deals I have gotten into several fights and you have never acted like this before. Besides I thought you talked to the principal anyways." I said raising my voice.

"I did talk to your principal, and it was one of your worse fights yet. Your fights are getting worse all the time, I afraid that someday you are going to kill someone. I no longer know what to do with you anymore. Maybe you should go live with your mom for a while; she has been trying to get you to come visit her for the past two years" Charlie said.

"Don't worry I'll leave tonight; and you never have to worry about me again" I yelled as I was about to leave until Charlie grabbed my arm to stop me. Charlie was about to say something when the phone rang. Charlie let go of my arm and pointed to a chair and told me to sit as he picked up the phone. I sat in the chair Charlie pointed to and turned on my I-pod to the loudest music I have and waited for Charlie to finish on the phone.

When Charlie was finished on the phone he came over and pulled the ear buds out of my ears. "That was Dr. Cullen on the phone, he is going to come pick you up and you are going to spend the night at his place" Charlie said. Before I could say anything Charlie put a hand over my mouth. "Yes you are going. I completely forgot that we were going to La Push to pick up food; and I still do not want you going down there. Besides Dr. Cullen said that his kids have taken a liking to you and for some strange reason want to be your friends; so give them a chance" Charlie said not removing his hand from my mouth. I just glared at him. "Look if you behave I will give you the rest of the money you need to buy your car; and you can get any vehicle that you want" Charlie said with a sigh and with that he removed his hand from my mouth.

"You're not lying when you say any vehicle are you; you mean I can get anything that I want" I asked eyeing him.

"Yes you can get anything that you want" Charlie said.

"Shake on it; and no going back on your word" I said sticking my hand out.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this" Charlie said as he shook my hand. A few minutes later Carlisle walked through the door.

"Hey Doc, let's get this over and done with" I said getting up from the chair I was sitting in and headed to the door.

"Call me Carlisle and I'm sure you will have fun. How about we stop by your place so you can pick up some clothes for tomorrow" Carlisle said.

"Sure whatever you say doc" I replied as I walked out the door. "Nice car, you need to teach who ever owns that Volvo, how to pick a car" I said.

"So I'm guessing you're not a fan of Volvos" Carlisle said laughing.

"Yep besides the only people that mainly drive Volvos are rich soccer moms" I replied as I got in the car. We got to my house and I ran inside to grab some clothes. After shoving ever thing into a duffle bag I ran back outside and got back into the car. Then we were off to his house.

* * *

**AN: let me know what you think so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own Twilight. Again please send me a PM if you want to help out with my spelling and grammar. Ok so I should probably tell you a bit about the La Push pack before we get to far and everyone starts getting confused. The packed formed from Sam all the way to Embry, Seth has yet to turn, and Leah will not turn. The pack turns when they hit they hit a crenate age weather there are vampires around or not. Bella also knows about the all the legends since she grew up hearing them, but more into that latter. **

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I can't believe that I'm stuck going to the Cullen's house and that I will be spending the night. If it wasn't for Charlie promising to give me the rest of the money that I need and that I could get whatever I want; I wouldn't be giving them a chance at all.

Then it hit me what my dad had said before Carlisle called. Charlie had said something about sending me to live with my mom. Fuck I can't trust anyone; sure I'm not a great daughter but come on he wants to send me to live with someone I have not seen since I was six. I must have fucked up big time if my own dad doesn't want me around anymore. I must have started crying because what Carlisle said caught me off gourd.

"Bella why are you crying, what's the matter" Carlisle asked.

"The fact that no one wants me" I said quietly.

"Bella why would you say that? You know that's not true" Carlisle said.

"Of cruses it's true my own father doesn't even want me anymore. There's not a single person in Forks or La Push that would care if I died; I know that my attitude doesn't help but I'm not going to change who I am for anyone" I stated.

"Bella my family and I care about you dearly" Carlisle said.

"How can you even say that you don't know me or anything about me" I snapped.

"That doesn't matter, when I look into your eyes I see a girl that has been hurt beyond belief and has seen things beyond her years. I see a broken girl that needs help to heal, but doesn't know where to turn. Bella let me help you like I helped my kids" Carlisle said.

"Thanks, I usually don't spill my guts like this but for some reason that seems to be all I do around you guys" I said. After that we were quite the rest of the car ride. It wasn't long before we pulled up to a huge white house.

"Wow" was all I could say as I got out of the car with my stuff.

"When I walked into the house I saw a lady with Carmel color hair. She was the only person I have not met so she must be Misses. Cullen. She was just as beautiful as the rest of them.

"Hello dear I'm Esme. I hope you are hungry dinner is almost ready" She said.

"Hey Esme; names Bella" I replied. Everyone but Esme looked at me with stunned faces. "What I can be polite and nice; I just choose not to be" I said.

"Why dose Esme get the nice treatment and we don't" Emmett asked.

"Easy she said dinner is almost ready" I replied.

"That's right you didn't eat lunch" Rosalie said.

"Bella if you're hungry right now we can go into the kitchen and get you a snack" Esme said.

"That's ok I can wait until dinner; besides if I did go down to La Push with my dad dinner wouldn't be for another two hours" I said.

"Jasper why don't you show Bella were to put her things and then why don't you do you guys do your home work before dinner" Esme said.

"Ok, lead the way Jazz" I said.

"Jazz" Jasper asked.

"Yeah Jasper is too long to say all the time" I replied.

"Wow you can be nice Bella why aren't you like this at school" Edward asked.

"Well let's see that fact that every one there hates me" I said.

"Well maybe if you were a little nicer to them, they wouldn't hate you so much" Edward said.

"I started to act mean and tough after everyone started to hate me. Do you know what it's like being six years old and having your classmates say it's your fault that your mom left you and your dad. Or how about being 13 and having the same class mates call you a slut because you hang out with guys all the time" I asked.

"No I don't know what that's like at all" Edward said.

"Did that really happen to you" Esme asked sounding upset.

"Yes and much more" I replied as I wrapped my arms around myself as I remembered all the crap that people used to tell me before I started to get into fight or when they think that I wouldn't beat them up.

"Who could say such cruel things to a child" Esme asked

"Other children and their parents" I replied.

"You mean to say you also had adults say those things to you as well" Carlisle asked sounding angry.

"Yep, and worse try being seven and having an adult tell you that you will be a slut just like your mom when you grow up. That's when I started to get into fights" I said quietly I could feel tears running down my face. Fuck what the hell is happing to me? Why am I telling them everything and why the fuck am I all ways crying around them? I haven't cried like this since I was little, and before I started to get into fights.

"So you have walls up so you can't get hurt and you don't trust anyone. Not that I blame you at all" Carlisle asked.

"I guess I'm just waiting until I turn eighteen so I can get the hell out of this town" I said wiping my eyes.

"You really hate this town don't you" Jasper asked.

"Yep but after what my dad said today I might not have to wait until I turn eighteen to leave this town" I said.

"Why what did your dad say" Jasper said with a growl. Fuck I'm really starting to think that they are the cold ones, and I think that Jasper could maybe just maybe be my imprint. Thou I'm probably just over reacting to everything that has been going on these last few days.

"That he might ship me off to live with my mom since he no longer knows what to do with me. The way I look at it that's his way of saying I don't want to deal with you anymore and that I'm a waste of time" I said.

"Bella if you want I can talk to your dad and see if he will let you live here" Carlisle said.

"You're shitting me, you would do that. You don't even know me and you're willing to call my dad to see if I could live with you" I asked

"Yes of course I would, but let's talk about this after dinner" Carlisle said.

"Come on Bella let me show you to your room Jasper said as he grabbed my hand. Jasper led me to the room I would be apparently staying in tonight. Opening the door I wanted to gag. The entire room was baby pink and white.

"There is no fucking way I'm going into that room let alone sleeping in it" I said as I backed away from the door.

Suddenly Alice was next to me and asked "Bella how can you not like the room it's so pretty."

"Alice do I look like I like pink and that is not pretty that is fucking ugly" I said.

"Come on there are other rooms, you can chose from" Jasper said with a laugh.

"Ok but if there pink to I'm sleeping outside and there is nothing you can do to stop me" I said. After seeing three rooms that were white and some other light baby pastel color I was starting to think that sleeping outside was a really good idea. But Jasper said that there was one more room.

Opening up the last door I fell in love with the room right away. The room had black hard wood floors and blood red walls. There was a giant king size bed with a red and black camouflage cover on it. The enter room was in black and blood red.

"Ok I'm not sleeping outside" I said as I walked into the room and slammed the door in Jasper's face. After dropping my bag of clothes and skate board on the ground I jumped on the bed and pulled everything out to do my homework. Since I didn't have a lot of homework it didn't take me long to finch. I started to think did I really want to move in with the Cullens? Dose Charlie really want to send me to live with my mom? I know she has been trying for the last 2 years to get me to come and visit her. But there is no way in hell that I want to see her again. Thankfully she gave up all rights to me when she left so really there was nothing she could do but ask and beg. Charlie had said it was my chose if I want to see my mom and I don't. Shit I wish I could forget her, but I can't. After thinking about it long and hard I realized I wanted to talk to Charlie about everything. I'm pretty sure he would never send me to live with my mom; and if he really wanted me out of the house I would take up his offer for military school or I would go down to Texas to live with my Uncle Frank anyways. And I don't want to live with the Cullens, if I can't stand being in the same school let alone house as Alice. She is way to hyper and girly for my taste. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Dinner is ready Bella" Edward said from the other side of the door.

"K" I said as I got off the bed and went to the door. Edward was standing outside the door like he was waiting for me or something.

"Would you let me escort you to dinner" Edward said holing out his hand.

"Fuck you this is not the middle ages and if you say that again to me you will be in agonizing pain" I said as I walked away leaving him standing there.

"I wish you wouldn't use that type of langue it's not very lady like at all" Edward said as he came up beside me.

"You know what fuck you and I have a little something to say to you as well; fuck fuck shit shit damn" I replied.

Do you use that type of langue around your dad" Edward asked.

"I have burping and farting contests with my dad as well as betting with him during sports games. So what do you think" I replied.

"That you are not lady like at all" Edward said.

"Thank you I try; and I'll take that as a complement coming from the prick that you are" I said and with that I walked into the kitchen to see what was for dinner.

"Bella I hope you like Italian" Esme said.

"O you mean like spaghetti with Ragoue sauce" I asked.

"No dear nothing like that" Esme replied.

"Then never had it" I said.

"Really then what do you usually eat" Esme asked

"Fish, wild game, soup, spaghetti with Ragoue sauce, rice, burgers, pizza, and anything deep fried" I replied as I walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room where everyone else was at sitting at the table.

"Bella sit next to Jasper, you guys look so cute together" Alice said. O hell no she did not just say that; without saying a word I turned around walked out of the room and went to the bedroom where my stuff was at grabbed it and started to walk to the front door before anyone figured out what I was doing.

"Bella where are you going" Carlisle asked as he grabbed my arm to stop me from going anywhere.

"Home" I replied as I tried to pull my arm out of Carlisle's hand.

"Why do you want to go home" Esme asked.

"Because I don't want to be in the same house as the fucking mach making pixie over there I said staring at Alice.

"Bella did you really need to use that type of langue" Esme asked.

"yes, yes it is" I replied.

"It's not lady like at all to use such langue like that" Esme said.

"Ok that dose it, I tried to be nice but you guys are just like everyone else in this town. What the deal with wanting me to be so damn lady like" I yelled.

"Give us a chance Bella. We would never do anything to hurt you" Carlisle said.

"No you just want me to be more lady like. Well guess what it ante going to fucking happen" I said as I tried again to get my arm out of Carlisle's hand.

"Carlisle let Bella go. She's right we promise not to hurt her but yet we are trying to make her change who she is. It's things like this that make you hate this town so much" Jasper asked.

"Yep" I replied as Carlisle let go of my arm.

"I'll drive you home if that's what you really want to do" Jasper said.

"Yes it is and thank you" I replied. I followed Jasper out to a huge garage that was full of cars. "I think I'm in love with your garage" I said.

"You love cars I take it" Jasper said with a laugh.

"Love is an understatement" I said.

"Pick whatever car you want and that's the one I'll give you a ride home in" Jasper said.

"Viper SRT10" I said.

"Ok that's my car anyways" Jasper said as he unlocked the doors.

"I feel sorry for you for having to ride around in that Volvo" I said.

"That's Edward's car" Jasper said with a laugh.

"Dude he really is a prick. If it wasn't for the fact that he has a girlfriend I would have thought he was gay" I replied with a laugh

"Well his girlfriend is Alice" jasper said with a laugh.

"Very true" I said and with that we were off to my house. The entire way to my house Jasper and I cracked jokes, talked and had a good time. I guess he's not that bad at all. When we got to my house Charlie was already home. "Hey Jazz why don't you come in for a second I might need a little help on to why I'm not spending the night at your place" I said as I got out of the car.

"Sure, besides I'm not ready to go back home just yet anyways" Jasper said getting out of the car.

"Dad I'm home" I said as Jasper and I walked through the front door.

"Bella what are you doing home your supposes to be spending the night at the Cullen's house and who are you" dad asked as he walked into the entry way.

"I'm Jasper Hale, Carlisle and Esme adopted me and my siblings when my parents died; Esme is actually my aunt" Jasper said.

"Ok nice to meet you but Bella what are you doing home" dad asked.

"Well Alice Cullen decided that she needed to play mach maker with me and Jasper and most of the family were going on as to how I should be more lady like. So Japer offered to give me a ride home since I couldn't take being there anymore. I tried to me nice and polite but when they wouldn't let up on how I need to be more lady like I couldn't take it anymore. It was ether leave or I hit someone and I figured leaving was the right answer" I said.

"I'm sorry about that Bells I thought they would be different and you would finally be able to make some friends" Dad said with a sigh.

"That's ok Jasper is pretty cool guy. Hey dad do you think it's ok if he stays here for a little while and what's for dinner" I asked.

"Yeah sure you guys go hang out for as long as you like and there is some pizza in the frig if you guys are hungry" dad said as he walked into the living room. So grabbing the pizza box out of the frig Jasper and I went up to my room where we talked and hung out for a few hours. Around 9 Jasper said he should get home and that he would see me in school tomorrow.

After Jasper left I went into the living room were my dad was and dropped onto the couch.

"Bells I wanted to apologies for what I said earlier, you know I would never make you go live with your mom. I was just so angry that I said it but I never meant it. Besides if I was to get rid of you I would send you to military school, or down to your Uncle Frank" Charlie said.

"I know I was a little upset a first then I thought about it and you would never send me to live with my mom" I replied.

"That's right; but I'm glad you were able to make a friend though" Charlie said.

"Yeah Jasper is pretty cool" I said.

"He's not bad of a guy; and don't worry about the deal, I'm not too impressed with the fact that their daughter tried to play match maker with you; but you did make a friend and that's what counts" dad said.

"Thanks yeah 'Alice is not my favorite person at all, she to girly, hyper, and she was the reason I hit the lockers yesterday" I said.

"I'm surprised you haven't hit her yet" dad said with a laugh.

"I know I think I'm going soft" I said.

"No I think your finally getting a brain" Charlie said.

"O gee thanks" I said with a laugh.

"Come on kido it's time for bed" Charlie said as he stood up.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think and let me know if you want to hear from someone else pov.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok before we get started I want to clarify some things before everyone gets confused and want to know what the hell is going on and why it's not like the book. For one thing as it has been mentioned before Bella knows all of the La Push legends. Bella does know that the legends are real, you will find out in a latter chapter how she found out. The biggest thing is that the La Push shape shifters start to phase once they turn fourteen if they are part of the blood line of the original shape shifters. If you have any other questions or something comes up latter on that doesn't make sense please let me know and I'll try my best to explain it better.**

**As always if you want to give me a hand with my spelling and grammar please send me a PM. Also let me know what you thing and again I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

When I got to school, I literally ran into Emmett. Fuck did that ever hurt; it was like running into a fucking brick wall.

"Remind me not to go up against you in a fight" I said as I got up off the floor. I am a hundred percent positive that they are the cold ones from the La Push legends.

"Sorry about that, are you all right" Emmett asked as he held out his hand, that I ignored, I don't need any ones help. "Hey Bella I wanted to apologies for last night. I hope you know I think you are cool just the way that you are; and if I wanted to hang out with a girly girl I would go and hang out with Alice or my Rose on a rare occasion" Emmett said after a second.

"Hey man whatever; I can't be really mad at you since you have yet to be down my throat with the whole lady like deal. For witch I'm grateful" I replied.

"Yeah, sorry about that most of the family has a bit more old world view on things like women cussing and shit like that. I could care less, Rose has a bit of a mouth herself she just doesn't use in front of too many people, and Jasper likes someone that that has a mouth and is not afraid to use it and can stand up for themselves" Emmett claimed.

"So the rest of your family is old school then" I asked. By this time we had made it to class and where just sitting down at our desks. I had to admit that Emmett was seemed pretty cool. "People being old school doesn't bug me, fuck my uncle and his whole family down in Texas are old school. But their only rule is that I don't cuss other than that they don't care what I do. But your fucked up family just like this whole fucking town freak out whenever I fucking cuss" I added after a second

"Rose, Jasper and I are really close since we don't really see eye to eye with the rest of the family. Since they tend to get upset if anyone cusses." Emmett replied with a laugh.

"Hey Rose; hey Jazz" I said as they walked into the class room and sat down.

"Rose" Rosalie asked looking at me.

"Yeah I heard Emmett here call you Rose, and I think it suits you better than Rosalie" I replied with a shrug.

"So you are going to be nice to us" Jasper asked raising an eye brow.

"Well you three yes, I give you guys a chance since none of you have brought up the whole lady like thing. But the rest of your family not a chance" I replied.

"Hey they brought it pone themselves" Jasper said. With that said class started. The morning went by in a blur.

When lunch came around I just grabbed my skate broad and went out to the parking lot. After a few minutes I could feel eyes staring at the back of my head. Fuck do they have to fallow me everywhere; I swear I can't go anywhere in this hell hole without them fallowing me.

"What do you want" I asked without turning around. I wish they would just fucking leave me alone.

"Cool moves Bella" Emmett shouted as I did some simple tricks on my skate board in the school parking lot.

"Thanks Em but that's just fucking babies play" I replied as I turned to face them.

"Em" Emmett asked with a smile on his face.

"Yep Emmett is to long" I replied walking over to them.

"Cool I got a nickname" Emmett said.

"Rose is he always like this" I asked

"Yeah, but I love him for some strange reason" Rosalie replied with a smile as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"So…you will try and give us a chance and let us be your friends" Alice asked sounding hopeful.

"Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper yes I will give them a chance, they are pretty cool. But you and your boyfriend along with your parents no, I won't give you guys a chance, you have done nothing to earn it" I replied.

"And why is that" Edward asked.

"Well besides the whole lady like stuff, I could think of a few other things that I don't like about you guys" I stated.

"Wow I can't believe it, you can talk without cussing" Edward said sarcastically.

"Fuck you Edward" I yelled I could feel my blood start to boil.

"Or maybe I was wrong, you will never be lady like" Edward said with a smirk. That did it I snapped, I don't know why but I did. I jumped at Edward only to have someone grab me from behind and restring me form hitting Edward.

"As much as I would love to see you hit Edward…he is the biggest cry baby in the whole family, and I don't want to see you get into anymore trouble" Jasper said from behind me.

"Fine…besides you're probably right anyways" I said with a sigh.

"About what" Jasper asked.

"About Edward being a cry baby, it's so fucking easy to see that; and I don't want to get into anymore trouble right now" I replied glaring at Edward.

"I am not a cry baby" Edward whined.

"Whatever you say Eddie" Emmett said with a laugh.

"Don't call me Eddie" Edward growled.

"Nice one Em" I said with a laugh as Jasper let me go.

"Hey Jazz I think someone was a little too happy holding me" I said with a laugh as I felt Jasper's hard on as he let me go.

"Sorry" Jasper said looking embarrassed.

"It's no biggie" I said.

"Are you talking about the size or that you don't care" Emmett asked laughing. Jasper let out a small growl. Ok that does it they are the cold ones and I think I need to talk to Sam.

"That I don't care…Jazz felt pretty big to me" I said laughing as Jasper let out a groan.

"How can you be ok with that, that is know how a lady should be treated" Edward stated in disgusted.

"Please I have spent most of my life around guys. Do you really think that's the first hard on I felt" I asked. I heard Jasper growl when I said that.

"Chill big guy. I felt all of them the same way I felt yours" I said rolling my eyes.

"You mean being restrained you so you don't get into fights" Rosalie said.

"Yep" I said popping the p. Then suddenly Jasper has wrapped his arms around me and has pulled me up ageist him. I could feel his hard on pressed up ageist my ass. "Awe is Jazz upset that I have made other men hard besides him" I asked with a laugh. I'm not stupid or blind I know Jasper likes me; and I could see myself with him, but I'm just not ready for love yet and I don't trust everyone in his family. I could feel a growl rumble through his chest. "Don't worry Jazz none of them were as big as you and that all it ever happened was just me feeling how hard they were before they would run off" I said as I turned around to face him.

"Mine" Jasper said as he held me closer to him. His eyes were pitch black and he looked more animal than human.

"And who said I was yours" I asked raising an eye brow. I did like the way he said I was his, Fuck I'm starting to really believe that Jasper could be my imprint. But I'm not going to let him know that...at least not right now. Or think about the possibility that I might I have an imprint.

"Mine" Jasper said again with a growl. As one hand grabbed my ass and the other brushed up ageist my breast. I felt so hot but there is no way in hell that I'm going to let Jasper claim me as his in the school parking lot or do I want my first time to be in the school parking lot as well.

"Jasper let go of me right now...or I will scream rape at the top of my lungs" I whispered in his ear. I felt Jasper freeze after I said that.

"I'm so sorry Bella can you ever forgive me" Jasper asked as he pushed himself away from me.

"Chill Jazz...I'm not mad at you, I know you love me and it was kind of hot. But there is no fucking way I want you to claim me or my first time to be in the school parking lot" I said. I saw Rosalie raise an eye brow, but she didn't say a word.

"You know that...I love you" Jasper asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah I'm not stupid or blind" I replied

"Bella how can you be fine with what Jasper did" Alice asked sounding like she was about to be sick.

"Well I found it to be rather hot. But I'm not ready for anything like that yet, and I'm not a completely ready for anything romantic yet either" I replied.

"Do you...love me" Jasper asked in a quiet voice, I almost didn't hear him.

"I like you as a friend, and I can see myself in love with you someday" I said, I could see Jasper's face drop a little. "Look jazz, I don't trust that many people at all. The fact that I even think about you, Rose, and Em as friends in very new to me...I have not truly had a friend since I was thirteen. So love is something that has me scared shitless" I said putting a hand on his shoulder to try and cheer him up and hoping that he understands where I'm coming from.

"I can see how love would scare you, but friends is a start at least" Jasper replied with a small smile, but he still looked hurt.

"Hey Bells do you really think of Rosalie and I as friends" Emmett asked coming up next to me.

"Bells" I asked

"Yeah you have nicknames for Rosalie, Jasper, and I; I figured you needed a cool nickname as well" Emmett said.

"Cool" I replied. "And I do think of you and Rose as friends" I said after a second.

"What about Edward and I" Alice asked.

"What about you and Edward" I shot back.

"Don't you think of Edward and I as friends" Alice said sounding a mix between hurt and anger.

"I don't like people who try and change who I am, who play match maker with me, or want to give me makeovers and take me shopping. So why would I want to be friends with you two" I asked.

"Your right Bella we have done nothing to make you like us only hate us" Edward said. With that said the bell rang singling the end of lunch. O joy, I get to run laps now I thought as I headed to gym. After spending the entire gym class running laps I headed off to biology, and to sit next to Edward. I can't stand his guts at all. When I got to biology Edward was already there.

"Hello Bella" Edward said as I sat down.

"Edward" I replied in a board tone.

"So how are you and are you really ok with what Jasper did to you. That was not gentlemen like at all" Edward stated.

"Edward...shut up" I shot back at him. Then class started and Edward again spent the entire class staring at me. He is so annoying, that's it's not even funny. Thankfully the bell rang, I swear if Edward started at me any longer I was going to hit him. My last class of the day went off without a hitch. When I walked outside of the school when the last bell rang I was met with a down pour of rain. Fuck was the only thing that came to mind. I hat how much it rained in Forks. I'm going to look like a drowned rat when I get to the police station, Even if I went home instead I was going to be soaked. "Letting out a sigh I pulled up the hood on my jacket and started for the police station.

"I was just two blocks away from the station when I hit a rock and flew off my skate board and into a mud puddle. Fuck this is just fucking great I thought as I grabbed my sake board and noticed that the front axle was broken on my sake board. I grabbed my sake board and walk the rest of the way to the station covered in mud and soaking wet.

"Bella what the hell happened to" Charlie asked as I walked into the station.

"Hit a rock with my sake board landed in a mud puddle and broke the front axle on my sake board" I replied.

"I'm taking you home right now. Bill keep an eye on things until I get back" Charlie said as he grabbed his coat.

"Sure thing chief" Bill replied as we headed out the door and to the curser.

"Bella how far did you have to walk" dad asked as he turned up the heat and looking worried.

"About two blocks" I replied.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think so far. Sorry for a short chapter, but this seemed like a good place to stop.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Let me know what you think what you think. Again please PM if you want to help me with my spelling and grammar.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

It was a quiet Saturday I was outside in the driveway working on some skateboard tricks, after I replaced the front axle. When suddenly a white Volkswagen Golf R pulled up to the drive way; and a woman with brown hair and eyes got out of the car. She looked familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Bella" She asked sounding unsure.

"Who wants to know" I shot back with a slight edge to my voice. I don't trust this woman as far as I could throw her. There is just something about her that screams bad news.

"Bella, don't you remember me. I'm your mother" She replied sounding hurt.

"DAD" I yelled running to the front door of the house.

"What the hell is all the..." Charlie was shouting as he stepped out the door. I saw Charlie go pale the second he saw her. "What the hell are you doing here Renee" Charlie asked with an edge to his voice.

"I came to see my daughter." she replied, apparently her name is Renee and she is my so called fucking mom.

"Is that the only reason" Charlie asked as he grabbed me arm and pulled me behind him.

"That and I want Bella to come stay with me for a while" Renee replied.

"There is no fucking way that I would ever live with you" I roared. How dare she try t come back into my life after being gone for eleven fucking years. She has no right to call herself my mother after she just up and left us all those years ago for that fucker of a baseball player.

"It's not healthy for you here sweetie. I see now that it was wrong of me to leave you here. Since I can see that Charlie has been no help in raising you. You could easily pass for a boy what with the you stand, talk, dress, and that langue of yours needs improvement as well" Renee stated.

"That does it I'm getting the fuck out of here and I'm not coming back until the bitch of the east is gone" I stated as I hoped on my skateboard and left them standing there. Renee shouting at me to come back along with yelling at Charlie for letting me run off like that. Charlie on the other hand was laughing his fucking ass off, I guess he liked what I called Renee.

Of course only a few minutes after I left it starts to fucking rain. Thou I really don't fucking care, since I'm not going home until _she _leaves. There is no way I'm going to be in the same house as her let alone go live with her. After skateboarding around town for who knows how long I stop at the only park in Forks and sit on one of the benches. I know I should go home or at least down to La Push soon, since it was dark out and I'm soaked right through, but at the same time I really don't want to. Sighing I got off the bench I was sitting on and was thinking about skateboarding down to La Push and crashing at Paul's house, when suddenly I saw a Viper SRT10, I knew right away that it was Jasper's car. Since he is the only one in this whole fucking town to have a Viper.

The second Jasper got out of his car I ran into his arms. I wanted him to comfort me, hold, me and tell me everything will be alright. These feelings scared the crap out of me but I can't change them...I think just maybe I might be falling in love with Jasper and that scares me.

"Bella what's the matter and what are you doing in the park at this time of night and soaking wet at" Jasper asked as he pulled me closer to him and hugged me.

"Mymomishereandwantsmetolivewithher" I said as fast as I could into his chest.

"What did you just say" Jasper asked with a slight chuckle.

"My mom is here and she wants me to go live with her" I said more slowly. I felt Jasper's arms tighten around me as he pulled me as close as he could. I felt like I was in a protective cage in Jasper's arms. For once in my life I didn't want to pull away from the hug. I felt safe like nothing could hurt me.

"How long have you been out for; your soaking wet" Jasper asked.

"Don't know all I know is that it started to rain not long after I ran off" I replied.

"Bella it started rain at four thirty and its eleven now" Jasper stated sounding really worried. "Would it be ok if I took you back to my house so Carlisle could check you over to make sure you're not sick" Jasper asked after a second.

"Sure why not. I don't want to go home anyways" I replied.

"You should probably give your dad a call when we get to the house so he isn't worrying about you anymore" Jasper said as soon as we got into the car.

"Why he knows I won't step foot into that house until that bitch leaves" I stated.

"Are you sure, Charlie must be worried about you by now" Jasper stated.

"O please I don't know how many fights we have gotten into and I've stormed off. He probably just thinks I'm down at La Push anyways" I stated followed by a coughing fit.

"Ok let's get you to Carlisle" Jasper said as he started to speed down the road.

* * *

**AN: I know it's not that long but there is more to come. This just seemed like a good place to end it. Since I couldn't figure out how to continue. Let me know what you think so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I know it's been a while since my last update, but work has been crazy since we are very short handed at work. Like I said at the beginning that I will post a new chapter at least once a month since that is really all I can promise with my crazy work schedule. Thou enough about that, as usual please PM if you want to give me a hand with my spelling and grammar. As usual I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Apparently Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie have gone to my place to pick us some things for me. Witch was fine with me since I don't want to step foot into that house while that bitch is there.

Then suddenly it hit me. Crap I have to go down to La Push. I need to talk to Sam, now that I'm positive that Jasper is my imprint. But I know getting out of this house is not going to be easy. With four vampires somewhere in this house. I spent several minutes trying to figure out how to get out of the house. Nothing rally seemed like it would work. Screw it...might as well see how far I can get as I thought as I jumped out of the window. Surprisingly I made it to La Push; fuck those are some pretty stupid vampires. The second I made it onto La push land I saw two large wolves that I recognized right away as Paul and Seth. I think out of the whole pack I get along the best with Seth and Paul. They are truly like my brothers, we may not get along all the time. But I know they always have my back, just like I have their back. I stuck my tongue out as a Greeting to them; in which they returned.

"Is Sam on patrol to night" I asked walked over to them. I saw them cover their noses with their paws. Sam had once said that vampires smell like overly sweet syrup and bleach. "I know I smell...deal with it. That's what I need to talk to Sam about" I stated. Paul phased back into a human, thou he didn't cover up which means he is on patrol and can't talk long.

"Sam doesn't have patrol tonight. He's probably at home with Emily right now. Seth and I have patrol tonight" Paul said before he phased back into a wolf.

"Thanks Paul" I said as started walking to Sam's house. When I got to Sam's house I walked right into the house I had just made it through the door when a stark naked Sam was in front of me.

"Bella learn to knock will ya...and why the hell do you smell like vampire" Sam yelled.

"That's what I came to talk to you about; so you go put some cloths on call the pack and I'll take a shower" I replied with a slight smile on my face as Sam noticed he was standing in front of me naked. Sam became beat red and ran into the bedroom cussing the entire way.

"Hey Emily...sorry for interrupting you and Sam" I yelled as I followed Sam into the bedroom to get some clothes. Emily laughed as she pulled on one of Sam's over sized t-shirts and Sam cussed as he pulled on a par of sweats.

"It's ok Bella" Emily said as I grabbed a pair of over sized sweats and an over sized t-shirt.

"I'm going to shower then I'll talk to the pack" I said as I walked out of the room. The shower felt great, all of my stress from my so called mother trying to come back into my life just disappeared. I think the only thing that could make this better would be if Jasper was with me I thought. Where the fuck did that thought come from, fuck this imprinting thing is stronger than I thought it was. Once I finished in the shower and dressed in Sam's over sized clothes I walked out into the living room. The whole pack was in Emily's living rom. Sam must be very worried if he called the whole pack.

"Ok Bella spill why the fuck did you smell like vampires, and what the fuck are you doing out at this time of night" Sam ordered.

"Outside first" I said with a cough.

"Sounds like your sick Bella so you're not going outside" Paul stated.

"Fine you guys outside and I'll stand in the door. So that way you don't destroy any of Emily's stuff. Since I know what I have to tell you is going to piss you guys off big fucking time" I shot back.

"You heard Bella outside I refuse to have any of my things broken" Emily ordered. With a sigh the entire pack went outside and I went to the door.

"Ok so what do you want to know first, the reason I smell like vampires. Or why I'm out at this time of night" I asked.

"I have a felling I know why you're out at this time of night. You and Charlie got into another fight. The only question would be what was the fight about this time" Sam stated. I just glared at Sam and gave him the finger.

"Well then you would be dead fucking wrong, Charlie and I didn't get into a fight at all" I shot back. The whole pack looked shocked when I said that. Thou I completely understand why. I don't know how many times I've ran off to La Push, because Charlie and I got into a fight.

Ok...then why the hell are you out at this fucking time of night" Paul demanded. Shit I swear that Paul acts more like my big brother than a friend. We may fucking fight all the damn time. But if I get into a fight with Charlie, Paul's place is the first fucking place I will go after I cool down. He understands me and know what it's like to be angry all the time and at time just want to kill everyone. It because of the fact that we are so damn much alike that we fight all of the god damn time.

"Renee showed up out of nowhere today and said that she wants me to go live with her" I said after taking a deep breath. We may not get a long that well anymore due to all of my fighting, but they all know what I fucking went through when Renee left. It was because of Paul and Sam that I learned how to fight and stand up for myself.

"WHAT" Paul, Sam, and Seth roared at the same and began to shake.

"You're not going any near that bitch. You can stay at my place as long as you need to, until that bitch is gone" Paul stated as he was trying desperately to calm down.

"Before anything is set up on where Bella is going to crash until Renee is gone. I want to know why you smell like a vampire" Sam stated.

"I might have been at the Cullens house before I came over here" I said.

"What the fuck were you doing at the Fucking leaches house. I refuse to have my imprint anywhere near those leaches" Jacob growled. If it hadn't been for both Paul and Seth grabbing me I would have Jumped Jacob. I swear he call me his imprint just to have me beat him up, or to piss me off.

"Jacob you know damn well that Bella is not your imprint. We have been over this I don't know how many times. If you can't get it through your thick skull I will let Bella beat your ass until you do get it" Sam barked.

"Bella what were you doing at the Cullens house" Seth asked. I swear if it wasn't for Leah, Seth's older sister. I would get along so much better with Seth. But Leah knows how to twist things to get Seth questioning everything that I do, so we end up fighting. Since Leah is to fucking much like her mother Sue Clearwater, that she believes that I need to grow up and in some ways become like a wife to Charlie. Where I do all the cooking and cleaning and take care of him. Needless to say I fight with Leah just as much as I fight with Jacob, and pretty much everyone at Forks High.

"...I think that one of them might have imprinted" I said a little uneasily. I don't fucking get it I can bug and tease the pack about their love life until the fucking cows come home. But talking about my possible imprint with them is so fucking uncomfortable it's not even funny.

"What do you mean possible imprint. Have you talked to them about it and who is it" Sam asked.

"His name is Jasper, and I haven't talked to them about it, unless they figured it out I haven't even told them that I know they are vampires" I replied.

"Oook...how does...Jasper...make you feel" Sam asked pausing a few times. I think he doesn't like talking about this either.

"Jasper makes me feel...safe, loved, happy,...like he understands me completely, and I feel like...I can just be myself around him" I said after a second. Once I really thought about it I truly enjoy being around Jasper, thou I'm not going to tell him that. Since as much as I enjoy being around him and believe that he is my imprint, I'm still worried that he will end up stabbing me in the back.

"It sounds like you have found your imprint, thou it sounds like your holding back your feelings. And I know that you probably holding back your feelings, because you are scared that he is going to hurt you right" Paul stated. If it wasn't for the tight hold that both Paul and Seth still had on me, I would have probably jumped Paul by now, but all I can do is glare at him.

"Bella I've talked to you about this I don't know how many fucking times about imprints. Your imprint could never hurt you like that" Sam said with a sigh.

"How do you fucking know that, they aren't shape shifter, they're vampires. How do you know that imprinting is the same for them. Plus I still want to get the fuck out of here when I turn eighteen" I shot back.

"Ok I'm taking you back to the Cullens. We need to talk to them and you need to talk to your imprint so you can stop acting like a big scaredy cat" Sam said. Sam knew that the only reason he could get away with calling me a scaredy cat is because of the tight hold Paul and Seth have on me. Thou once they let me go Sam is in big trouble.

"You fucking bastard I'm going to kill you" I shouted as I tried to break away from Paul and Seth. Sam backed up and became pale, he was truly scared for his life.

"Bella, I know your scared of getting hurt, but if he is truly your imprint he could never hurt you. Besides if he does hurt you, Paul and I will kill him" Seth whispered into my ear.

"Why the fuck do you always know the right thing to say" I asked.

"Cause I love ya and know ya" Seth said with a laugh.

"Bella we will even go with you to the Cullens house" Paul said.

"...Promise" I asked.

"Yes Seth and I will go with you" Paul said with a laugh.

"Ok Bella let's get going" Sam said.

"...Fine I'll go wait in the truck, but don't think that this gets you off the hook" I stated.

"Bella it be quicker if we run their" Sam stated.

"Cool a pony ride" I said with a laugh. Sam just glared at me before he phased into a wolf. I ran and jumped on Sam's back. We learned rather quickly that Sam is the only safe one that I can ride on. Mainly because the other pack members including Seth and Paul like seeing how long I can hang on until they can buck me off. Well expect for Leah, then again it unhealthy for Leah and I to be in the same room or left alone together for any amount of time. Before Sam could take off Emily wrapped a blanket around me and handed me extra clothes for Paul, Seth and Sam. When we got a few feet from the Cullens yard Sam stopped so they could phase back into humans and put pants on.

* * *

**AN: I'm thinking about doing the next chapter in Jasper's point of view. Let me know if you like that idea and let me know what you think so far. I'll try and update as soon as possible but there is no promise on when that will be. All I can say is that it will be up before September 1st. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for being late with the update work and computer problems got in the way. I do not own Twilight at all.**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I have spent past ten minutes passing back and forth outside waiting for Bella. Apparently it's rather easy for a human girl to sneak out of a house that has four fucking vampires in it. When Emmett, Rosalie and, I got back to the house; I realized Bella was gone right away due to lack of a heart beat. I called Charlie right away besides for laughing his ass of he told me she probably went down to La Push and he would call around down there to find out which house she was crashing at. According to Charlie this is not that uncommon. Bella and Charlie get into a big fight and the next thing he knows, Bella is running off to La Push and is not coming back home until she calms down or she gets into a big fight down at La Push and would rather be at home than down there.

Charlie called me ten minutes ago and said that Bella was on her way back to our house. Apparently she got into a big fight down at La Push, and since she still doesn't want to go home until after Renee leaves. Some guy named Sam is dropping her off and should be here shortly.

Suddenly I could hear the beautiful sound of Bella's heart beat. Within seconds Bella was stepping out of the woods and into the front yard with three large men with russet sink that smelled like wet dog. Just great a fucking shape sifters Bella has made friends with the shape sifters. When Bella saw me she took a step back and ended running into a guy with a sour look on his face. I was shocked his emotions matched Bella's perfectly. It pained my heart that Bella didn't want to be near me. Did she love him more than she loved me?

The mystery guy Behind Bella leaned down and whispered "don't worry Seth and I have your back and don't forget he loves you like crazy." Bella smiled and nodded her head before she dropped the blanket she had wrapped around her and ran towards me. I couldn't help but smile when Bella ran into my opened arms. I didn't even care that she smelled like wet dog.

"Hey Jasper I need to talk to you about something" Bella said sounding a little nervous. I wonder what she wants to talk to me about.

Sure Bella why don't you take a shower first and change into some clothes that fit you. While I thank your friends for dropping you off" I said.

"O they have to talk to Carlisle about some stupid boring shit" Bella stated.

"Well Carlisle is inside if you need to talk to him" I stated.

"Come on Jasper I really need to talk to you" Bella said as she stepped away from me, grabbed my hand and gave it a pull. I couldn't help but smile as I let Bella lead me to where ever she wanted to go. Even thou I'm nervous by what Bella has to talk to me about I will follow her anywhere.

* * *

**AN: I know the chapter isn't long but this seemed like a good place to end it. also I will have a new chapter up soon since I was so late getting this one out. Let me know what you think so far.**


End file.
